Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones and portable computers generally use a SIM (subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module) card to store network-specific information used to authenticate and identify subscribers on the network. Most important of the network-specific information are ICCID (integrated circuit card identifier), IMSI (international mobile subscriber identity), authentication key (Ki), local area identity (LAI), and operator-specific emergency number.
SIM cards are connected to mobile communication devices through SIM card connectors. FIG. 1A shows a first embodiment of a conventional SIM card connector 1. The SIM card connector 1 has an insulating housing 11 having a card receiving space, a metal shield 16 assembled to the insulating housing 11, a card receiving mechanism 14 insertable into the card receiving space, a pair of elastic pieces 12 having locking portions 121 for retaining the card receiving mechanism 14, a lengthwise arm 13 having two bent flexible arms 132, and a terminal module 15 disposed in the insulating housing 11. The elastic piece 12 generates low retaining force, insufficient to retain the card receiving mechanism 14. To hold the card receiving mechanism 14 more securely, the lengthwise arm 13 is introduced.
The lengthwise arm 13 has two bent flexible arms 132 corresponding to the pair of elastic pieces 12. When the card receiving mechanism 14 is inserted, the card receiving mechanism 14 presses the U-shaped portion of each elastic piece 12 and moves the U-shaped portion of each elastic piece 12 outward. The tip of each elastic piece 12 contacts the respective flexible arm 132 such that additional retaining force is applied to the card receiving mechanism 14. However, the SIM card connector 1 uses too many elastic components to retain the card receiving mechanism 14, consuming too much interior space of the SIM card connector 1 for accommodating these components. In addition, although employing the lengthwise arm 13 can increase retaining force, these elastic components still are not sufficiently strong to firmly hold the card receiving mechanism 14, and are unable to prevent the card receiving mechanism 14 from being accidently removed.
FIG. 1B shows another type of conventional SIM card connector used in the industry. The SIM card connector 1′, disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0055985A1, includes an insulating housing 11′, a terminal module 12′ having a plurality of contacts 121′, a metal shield 15′, a switch element 13′, and a card receiving mechanism 14′. The metal shield 15′ can be assembled on and partly cover the insulating housing 11′. The metal shield 15′ and the insulating housing 11′ define a card receiving space. The card receiving mechanism 14′ can carry a SIM card and is insertable into the card receiving space. The switch element 13′ comprises a movable piece 131′ and a stationary piece 132′, wherein the stationary piece 132′ contacts the movable piece 131′ when the card receiving mechanism 14′ is not inserted. The movable piece 131′ has an arch portion, which protrudes into the card receiving space to contact an inserted card receiving mechanism 14′. When a card receiving mechanism 14′ is inserted, the movable piece 132′ is pushed away from the stationary piece 131′, triggering a card insertion signal.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show another conventional SIM card connector 2. The conventional SIM card connector 2 has a housing 20 having an internal housing part for receiving an IC card 22 therein. A slide member 21 having a shaft part slides beside the internal housing part. An eject arm 23 has a shaft hole formed at the center of the eject arm 23. The shaft part of the slide member 21 is fitted into the shaft hole of the eject arm 23 in such a way that allows the eject arm 23 to rotate around the shaft part of the slide member 21. The eject arm 23 has first and second arm parts 23a and 23b extending outward from the disk-like portion of the eject arm 23. The first arm part 23a is provided for engaging the front end of the IC card 22 to rotate the eject arm 23 when the IC card 22 is being inserted. The second arm part 23b has a tip portion having a circular shape for engaging with the concave part 221 formed at one side of the IC card 22.
Because the second arm part 23b is moved by swinging motion, the concave part 221 of the IC card 22 must be made larger so the second arm part 23b does not interfere with the IC card 22 when the IC card 22 is being inserted. However, the large concave part 221 causes an inserted IC card 22 to be loose, as shown in FIG. 2B, and unable to be securely held. In addition, the card ejecting and locking mechanism of the conventional SIM card connector 2 includes too many components and is too complex, resulting in high manufacturing cost. Consequentially, certain individual would appreciate a new card connector.